Chocolate
by Erena G.T. Rose
Summary: Dusk wants to sleep...Damn Valentine's chocolates! ...Dusk & Noon, Slash. Fluffyness...


**_Okay, yet another Dusk/Noon fic...for the lovely reviewers who keep requesting them. For A & A...or D&D if you prefer...Don't be mad at me, boys...I couldn't help it. ((I foresee Devil trying to rip my head off...)) ...Don't be a Hug-Nazi...I love you both...really._**

**_Made for the reviewers and themed for Valentine's Day, as per request._**

* * *

**_"Chocolate"_**

**_Dusk x Noon, taking place BEFORE the events of "Mister Monday"…_**

The afternoon sun was streaming in through his bedroom window, piercing the usually safe haven of his bed; damnit, he forgot to draw the curtains. Cursing strongly, Dusk blinked warily at the drapes, willing them to shut by the power of his mind alone.

Alas, he was not the Architect and the a-cursed drapes remained stubbornly where they were. Determined that he wouldn't be getting out of bed until at _least_ six that evening, the denizen rolled onto his side and faced away from the glass panes. His eyes drifted shut…he snuggled deeper into his blanket…

…and then his bedroom door flew wide open, admitting a terribly cheery Dawn into his presence. Groaning in a purely tortured manner, he closed his eyes tighter and tried to pull the cover up to his ears; his sister was giving off a cursedly bright aura of rosey-gold light…far closer and only slightly less annoying then the high-intensity rays attacking through his unprotected window.

Plopping down onto the bed just a few inches from him, Dawn smiled with wide-golden radiance, proffering to him, with both hands and a ridiculous twinkle in her eyes, a heart-shaped box wrapped with a red satin ribbon. "Happy Valentine's Day, brother."

The smothered mumble that was emitted from between the comforter's creases might have passed for a "thank you"…but certainly not for a greeting. Blinking, Dawn poked a pointy-nailed finger into the mass that was her cowering sibling. A muffled "eck" escaped him as he slapped the annoying appendage out of his haven of fluffy blankets…only to have her sigh exaggeratedly and stand up. He felt the weight lift from the bed, looked up through a peep hole in the blanket and could only hold his breath; she was looking down at him…

…and the devil was looking back through those eyes.

Spinning suddenly on her heel, Dawn was gone in a whirl of light but her laughter remained…as did the sudden weight in Dusk's stomach. He glanced down at the box of what he assumed was chocolate and then toed the offending thing until it fell to the marble floor with a small thump.

Now, he thought, if only I could sleep.

But alas, with Dawn up to her tricks…he sighed…there would be no rest forth coming.

He made to rise from his bed…to sit up and get out while it was still possible, though everything in him said to lay back down and enjoy what _little, modicum _of sleep he might catch.

Damn sisters and their boxes of chocolate and hideous sunlight…damn afternoon sun…Damn Noon…

And speaking of…where _was_ his wayward brother? Shouldn't _he _have been right there beside Dusk, ranting about their sister's annoying habit of barging in, proffering ridiculous gifts and information and then walking back out again? But of course not…that only bothered Dusk…and only when he was _really, really_ tired.

He rose and donned a pair of pants, but determinedly choice to go without a shirt or shoes; if he put on all those clothes, then it seemed like he was up and available for work…and he was most certainly _not_.

Running his fingers through his hair, he only managed to muss the long strands even more…shrugging, he decided that it didn't matter. As soon as he found Dawn, returned the stupid "chocolate" and closed the drapes, he was planning on locking the chamber door and crawling right back into the warm, safe huddle of the fluffy covers.

With a self-approving nod, he strode back to his bed, peeked around the edges and looked along the floor…Ah! He spotted the horrid heart-shaped box and picked it up, holding it daintily between his thumb and forefinger. He frowned at it, growled a little and then gripped it fully in one hand, unsure whether the tainted, evil, cheery-poison that made Dawn so…_annoying_ was seeping into his skin through the cardboard.

Walking toward the doorway, Dusk made to open the door…but…

A resounding click from the other side stilled his movements; he turned the sound over in his mind, trying to comprehend…what the hell…?

He jingled the doorknob, found it locked and growled aloud. "Dawn, sister-_dear_…" He drawled, "You would _please_ unlock the door?" Since when was there a bloody-fucking lock on the outside? When? Damn intricacies…knowing Dawn she just ordered one to appear.

His sister replied in her sweetest tone, "Not til you eat all your chocolate."

Dusk glanced down at the offending package in his hand, "You're jesting."

Again, her voice was overly sweet, "I kid you not, brother. Eat your chocolate and then you may exit you room." She laughed delicately, "Until then, _au'revoir, chere." _

Footsteps lightly padding across marble floors was the only sound Dusk heard as he gazed down at the evil, hell-spawned heart and the atrocious ribbon. _I can't believe she thought that would work._ With a smile, Dusk tossed the box down on the floor, glared at it and then turned smartly on his heel for good measure; marching back toward the bed, he smiled. Finally! Locked in! Dawn had the key! Peace and quiet at last!

Yanking the drapes closed with a savage jerk, all too happy to injure the velvety contraptions, Dusk shed his clothing once more and slipped back down into his covers, pulling them high up to his chin and gazing around the room contentedly once more. Everything was dark, cool…just the way he enjoyed it.

Closing his eyes, Dusk welcomed sleep…

…only to awaken, growling, a heartbeat later. From behind him, he felt the warmth of the sunlight upon his bare shoulders and neck; there was a golden shadow on his wall…

Damn windows must have opened again…

He rolled over, more than willing and ready to tie the damn things shut with Nothing Rope…

…and found himself facing a smiling, naked Noon, tucked right down beside him in his bed.

With an indignant sound of surprise, Dusk pulled the covers all the way up to his chin once more and glared, suspicious. How did he get in?

Noon smiled, "You do not look pleased to see me, brother."

Dusk cocked an eyebrow, "How did you get in? The door is locked!" He looked over his shoulder, just to verify that particular fact before looking back at his visitor.

The golden denizen shrugged a single shoulder elegantly, "Ah, well…" He didn't go on to explain, only eyed something over Dusk's shoulder with a small frown. Turning to look, the darker of the two saw that the object of such intense concentration was …of course…the box of poisoned-goodness.

Dusk nearly made a face as he turned back to face Noon.

Noon glanced at him, "And why didn't you eat your chocolate, love? I'm sure it's _very_ good."

The other narrowed his eyes and made a disbelieving sound, "Dawn gave it to me…in person." He shook his head, "That's grounds for burning the damned things in my book any day."

With a small "hmm", Noon rose from the bed---completely comfortable in his own skin---walked across the room and scooped up the box, bringing it back to the bed with him. Dusk eyed it with mistrust.

The golden one smiled and peeled off the ribbon and seal; opening the damned thing, there were nearly three dozen small brown, black and white mounds that were obviously chocolate. Dusk watched warily as Noon popped a brown piece into his mouth and let his eyes drift shut for a moment, savoring.

A light blush graced Noon's cheeks, his hair was windblown; his golden skin was beautiful in the darkness of the room…Dusk's eyes wandered---back and forth---between that wondrous body and the expression of complete enjoyment stamp so clearly on that familiar face.

Finally, what could have been an eternity later, Noon opened his cloudy eyes and looked at Dusk with a soft smile, "Won't you try just one, brother?"

The dark one shook his head slowly, "There's no power, short of the Architect, that could incite me to do so."

Noon's eyes flashed quickly, "Really?" He slowly popped another morsel into his mouth, watching his brother with too-innocent eyes.

Dusk nodded emphatically, "Yes, really." He nodded again, "I shall never try that poisonous, evil, damning choco--" He was cut off as Noon leaned over and pressed his lips to the other's, parting them slowly.

Before he could stop it, a warm, semi-solid mass passed from Noon and into his own mouth; Dusk pulled away instinctively, but it was no use…the intruder was inside…and melting deliciously.

Humming with delicate interest, Dusk rolled the chocolate cube along his tongue, catching the flavor…

Noon smiled with acute pleasure, "Savor it, love….it only gets better with time."

Dusk did as he said and closed his eyes, leaning back on his elbows and titling his head back to let the warm substance course down his throat each time he swallowed. _Hmm, this isn't so bad at all…_

And when that first morsel---his first taste of sweetness---was gone, Dusk opened his eyes and smiled at Noon dreamily. "More please."

The other chuckled, and gracefully drew out another cube, holding it between two fingers, waving it slowly back in forth in front of Dusk…

As the dark one reached for it, Noon moved and took it for himself, popping it into his own mouth and smiling arrogantly.

Dusk smirked, "Ooh, I sense temptation." He reached across, tangled a hand in Noon's long hair and dragged his brother closer, "You know…I've never had much will power."

Noon's eyes narrowed, his lips curled up in a snarky smile, "Happy Valentine's Day to you, love."

Dusk, with a predator's smile, shifted position and dragged Noon down for a kiss… "And to you the same…" He growled, "Now give me the chocolate."

Noon laughed, only to have the sound swallowed as Dusk's lips crashed down on his own…commencing the duel for the chocolate cube.

The End.

* * *

**_So anyway...there it was! For the reviewers...but I DO enjoy writing them. Lol. Anyway, my love goes to Demon...my apologies to Devil...and my sympathy to the KttK readers, who will never get to see this pairing happen in truth._**

**_((sigh))_**

**_-erena g.t. rose_**


End file.
